1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particular to an alternative driving device for a sitting-type exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Stepper is a leg trainer to perform a stair climbing type exercise. A conventional stepper is provided with two pedals for user to stand on them and step. The drawback of such stepper is that the user has to sustain his/her body weight with legs while he/she is doing exercise with the stepper. The user is taking a heavy loading on the knees, and it will be worse while the user does not keep balance. Besides, the conventional stepper only trains leg's muscles. It does not provide a whole-body's training.